Misfits
by Black Demon567
Summary: Little Ivan has a little secret, but no one thinks he can really prove it because he's so small for his age. Based on a song. ShebaXIvan, IsaacXMia, GaretXJenna Chapter 3 is up! COMPLETED!
1. Secrets Sometimes Unfold

New fic, since the other one I **hated**... this is a Ivan/Sheba fic with other couples, but not as much as the other couple. Since not many are out and every fic I read with him in he's made fun of for being small, so... I thought this would be a fun idea! This is a very short story, hopefully only about 3-4 chapters.

**Disclaimer:** GoldenSun belongs to Camelot and all songs used belong to **_Third Eye Blind_** (Also known as **_3eb_**)

Secrets sometimes unfold 

_"In the background... I'm in the background..."_ There was a knock on the door and Ivan muted himself from singing.

"Who is it!?"

"It's Garet and hurry up with your shower!" Just as Garet turned he heard the singing voice again. He turned to the door again. "Hey Ivan, ya know who's singing!?"

"No idea!"

"Okay!" And with that Garet merrily walked off.

"Hey Ma!?" Isaac yelled. "Where's my shirt?!"

"It's outside drying, I just washed it!" Dora yelled back. "But I think it's dry by now!"

"Kay!" He walked out of his room and knocked on another. "Mia?" There was only silence. He opened the door.

"Isaac!?" Mia turned around blushing like mad, her cerulean hair down to her back because of it not being in a ponytail and dripping wet, across holding a towel across the front of her body.

"I... uh... I...um...hoo-boy..." Footsteps could be heard but Isaac took no notice. Dora looked over his shoulder.

"My... well, Isaac... when's the wedding?"

"WHAT!?"

"There's a girl standing naked in front of you, with only a towel, and I told you not to have pre-marital sex when we were talking about her coming into this house didn't I?"

"Yeah but... I didn't..."

"I don't care, now when is it?"

"Would you two kindly step outside for a moment, and then I'll talk to Isaac!" Mia then shut the door on their faces.

"Oh!" Dora sighed. "I guess you haven't picked a date and that's what she wanted to talk to you about!"

"Mommmmmmmmm..." 'I am so dead...'

It was a very hot day, the sun out and there was little breeze but that didn't bother Ivan. He smiled and looked at his book. He found a tree to sit in a walked up to it.

Ivan placed himself on the tree and happily read his book. Sheba walked up to him and grinned. She took a glance at the golden letters of the book and her eyes opened wide. 'Why's Ivan reading about singing?'

She hid behind a bush and peered through it watching Ivan closely anticipating as if it meant her life. (A/N: I don't even think that made sense... but try to understand it at least... she's like... thinking this will be quite good, or something) He opened his mouth a musically said some notes.

_"I saw you go faster in the morning comes, she walks away like a lady, it's always the fallen ones, I think they're always gonna save me..."_ He voiced melodic. He turned pages in the book. "Ah... I see, the 'me' would have to be in D minor... okay, I'll right that down." He wrote it down next to his written lyrics and returned to his singing as Sheba watched in amazement.

"He... can sing?" She muttered. "Not just sing but.... really really well." She just sat there and listened to his lyrics. At times he would mess up and Sheba would try to suppress her laughter. She smiled at how hard he concentrated on his singing and really admired it to, especially the parts where he went pretty high pitched, just like Garet when Jenna had kneed him where...well, as Isaac put it, _'Where the sun don't shine...'_ She giggled at the amusing thought, and noticed Ivan not singing. She looked at the tree he was sitting on and saw him staring right at her, or... the bush. 'Oh... shit...' She thought. She quickly ran from the bush to Jenna's house.

"Isaac!" Mia yelled. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking before!?"

"I'm sorry, okay!?" He replied aimlessly. "It was silent and I thought something had happened!" He looked into her eyes, which were now full of anger. "I'm sorry that I cared then!" Her eyes softened a little.

"I'm just saying, just remember to knock." She sighed. "I'm sorry for getting all angry at you."

"It's fine... I deserve it... I... never mind." He quietly turned to the door until a vanilla colored hand landed on his shoulder and twisted him around.

"Isaac, you gotta start telling me things, it's not good to keep it all bunched up." She smiled, only making Isaac smile.

"You're right, fine." He leaned in and kissed her. "That explain?"

"That you like kissing?"

"No..."

"Well, do it again, I must find out!"

He did so.

"Again!"

He did so.

"Again!"

"I'm starting to think th..." He was interrupted by Mia's lips being pressed against his. She backed away and smiled and tilted her head to the left side.

"I love you to." Isaac could only smile. Mia placed her head on his shoulder. He felt her hair and warm skin hit his own.

"As much as I like being in this position..." She put her hand on his arm and slid it down his muscles. She gave a very happy face with a huge grin. "...And you without a shirt... I think you should get one on before your mom fi..."

"Isaac!"

"God damn it..." Dora grabbed Isaac's right ear and dragged him out of the room.

"Isaac, I told you not to have pre-marital sex, didn't I!?"

"Today just isn't my day..."

"Is that Dora pulling Isaac, Jenna?" Garet said looking from where they were sitting at his house. Jenna was looking for things she could light on fire while he was watching her.

"Hm?"

"Isaac... Dora... there." He pointed to it.

"Garet, start talking like a human then a primate." She rolled her eyes.

"I was just making it quick."

"Sure, whatever you say Garet." She looked over to Isaac's house and giggled. "It seems your actually right Garet... for once."

"Hey!" Garet said defensively. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing." They then heard someone yelling something, it started out low, but then... began to grow. It was Sheba on her merry way, she wanted to tell them something about her day... Jenna sighed and Garet wondered what it was this time, and I, the narrator, wondered why the Hell I was speaking in rhymes.

"You guys!" Sheba yelled between pants, it seemed that the way from the bush was a far distance... I mean, was far away... God damn it! "You guys, I got something to tell you!"

"Evil Martians are taking over Weyward!?" (A/N: Hope I spelt that right.) Garet exclaimed, jumping from his stump. Jenna lit fire to a flower and rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." She whispered under her breath.

"No, it's just that... Ivan can..." She then fainted. Jenna knew it was hot, but didn't know it was that hot... probably the same for Garet to as they were Mars Adepts. She looked over to Garet who was only staring at Sheba.

"Well, come on already!" She said with great impatience. "Are you gonna stare at her forever or are you going to pick her up and bring her in the house!?" Garet looked at Jenna for a second, then hastily picked up Sheba and brought her to Jenna's house.

"...and you will then scrub the dishes, make the table, and if you do it any slower, you'll make dinner...." Dora sighed. Isaac smiled weakly, 'Well... that's not that bad...' He thought. It seemed as if Dora had read his mind. "You will also wear this bandana around your head and these rubber gloves while doing the laundry, and if you are any slower then when sun set hits, I will invite Garet over for dinner and you must have enough to fill his appetite." Isaac's eyes went wide open.

"But mommmmmmm!" Isaac whined.

"Not 'buts' mister, I told you something and you disobeyed it!" She then stomped off before Isaac could say he wasn't even going to have sexual intercourse.

'One of the greatest warriors in the world, and I'm stuck doing these damn chores...' Isaac tied the bandana to his head; unfortunately it was to big and kept covering one eye. He tried fixing it but it didn't work. He sighed and began taking down the now-dry clothes and put on his shirt. He then heard a sound. It was someone... singing. He pushed one of the shirts out of the way and followed to where it was from. He saw the back of someone's blonde hair. He wasn't sure if it was a guy or a girl... but it looked like Sheba... or... 'Ivan?' He thought. 'Nah, no way... but I wanna know who's singing this well.'

"Um... hello?" Isaac asked. "Who are you?" The blonde turned around and frowned at his luck, but then put on a smile. Isaac looked shocked.

"Hi Isaac, it's me... Ivan."

"Mom!" Isaac yelled. "You need to come down here right this instant, you to Mia!" He looked to the staircase and saw two people run quickly down the stairs that they both tripped and fell on each other at the end. Isaac patted the nervous Ivan on the back. "Ivan, please sing for them... I want them to see how good you are."

"Alright..." Ivan whispered under his breath. "I'll try."

"Now, what's this all about?" His mother asked. "What's Ivan doing here?"

"Allow me to introduce Ivan, the singer." Isaac backed away next to Mia, almost touching her hand. She smiled and wrapped it around his.

"Hm... what's a good song... oh, I know!" Ivan cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

_"Everything's quiet... since you're not around... and I live in the numbness now in the Background."_

Mia's eyes went wide and Dora covered her mouth from screaming. Ivan was truly a great singer... why'd he tell no one until now?

_"I do the things we did before.... I walk Haight Street to the store, and they say where's that crazy girl you don't get drunk on red wine and fight no more, I don't see you anymore, since the hospital, the..." _He then stopped. He frowned a little and looked embarrassed.

"Ivan?" Mia asked. "Why'd you stop?"

"I can't sing for long in front of people... I forget the words or crack." His voice seemed apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be... if you ask me, you sang beautifully." Dora said. Isaac looked at her and nudged her. "I mean wonderfully, beautifully is reserved for girl singers right?" She gave a laugh and waited, but then laughed again.

She was the only one laughing.

"Sheba?" Jenna slapped her face lightly. "Hello? Sheba?" Sheba groaned and opened her eyes.

"Hi, Jenna." She said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you can tell us what the Hell you were talking about before you fainted?" She asked angrily. Garet started backing away from the impatient (and growing) Jenna. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Sorry... what?" Sheba rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What happened anyways?"

"You were going to tell us something, but you fainted... probably from running so much..."

"I... don't remember." Garet just ducked for cover.

"WHAT!?" Jenna roared. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER!?"

"You hear that?" Isaac asked while looking at the stars. Ivan was again sitting in a tree reading about his book on singing. "Ivan?"

"He doesn't hear you...." Mia trailed off as she sat up and looked to Isaac. "Let him read."

"Hold on." Isaac sat up and looked at Ivan, he noticed how concentrated Ivan was at reading and copying, his 'Notes'. He grinned. "Heh... I know why he's so focused on it."

Mia titled her head to the left a little, "Oh?"

"Yep, he's in love." Ivan heard this and became red instantly.

"Are not!"

"You are to Ivan, admit it." Isaac smiled.

"I think Isaac's right Ivan, I think you are." Mia giggled and turned to a thoughtful state. "Hm... well, I'm sure it isn't me." Isaac smiled and nodded. 'Or I'd have to kill him.' He thought.

"I know sure as anything it isn't Jenna." Ivan gulped, that left one person. "So, it's Fehizi!" Mia made a very happy smile face. Isaac fell to the ground, as did Ivan.

"Mia..."

"Hm? What, was I wrong?" Isaac chuckled slightly to her mistake.

"Yeah... well, I think... unless..." He looked to Ivan who had just gotten up too. His eyes went wide and he motioned his hands left to right.

"What!? Yeah, right!" He said sarcastically. "No, it's.... Sheba."

"Knew it." Isaac said triumphantly. He laughed evilly.

"Um... Isaac?" He stopped.

"Be quiet, I'm laughing evilly." He then continued laughing.

After much Hell was given to Sheba, and unfortunately Garet who had done nothing he thought, Jenna on the other hand scolded him and hit him for 'Fearing her' and commented that she was a sweet little girl. Just had a bad temper.

"Bad?" Sheba asked sarcastically. "That's an understatement."

"How can that be?" Garet was wrapping his arm with a bandage. "It wasn't under it." Sheba fell over, then got up and rubbed her head.

"God Garet, why are you such an idiot?"

"Shut up!" Garet finished wrapping his arm and looked at her. "It's a serious problem!"

"I'm sure." She rolled her eyes. "So where'd Jenna go?"

"Well, after she knocked you out from hitting you with a piece of wood so many times..." He trailed off as Sheba stared at him. "Just kidding, she only slapped you a few times and since you weren't feelin' well, you fell unconscious." Sheba nodded. "You mentioned Ivan."

"Hmm... wonder why."

"I hope she doesn't hurt Isaac."

"She won't... after all she does like him." Garet opened his eyes wide.

"She... what...?"

"Oh.... shit." Sheba covered her mouth, only saying one thing. "Nothing."

"Isaac?" Jenna called out walking around his house. She then saw to people, sitting next to each other. 'Who are they?' She thought to herself. "Isaac?" She asked lighter. She walked closer and saw the two closing in on each other and finally, touching each other's lips with their own. She walked a bit closer, and stopped dead. 'No... it couldn't be...' But it was...

It was Isaac and Mia, both kissing under the starry evening. Jenna just stared at the two.

"Cute couple huh?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Jenna turned around and saw who it was. "Oh, Ivan... hi."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know." He replied. He then walked up to the two and began to say something. Jenna walked up to them to hear him talk.

"...And your mom got me in!" Ivan said cheerfully. "Isn't that wonderful?" Isaac smiled.

"Yep, it sure is Ivan, good luck!" Mia nodded.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked.

"Little Ivan here got accepted into M.A.S.T." Mia said as Jenna winced at her voice. Jealousy was starting to grow inside of her.

"I see, so what's this M.A.S.T. thingy?" She sat down next to Isaac and looked to him.

"It's a company, and it's pronounced as 'mast', ya know, like on a sail boat." He answered. Jenna nodded.

"Uh huh... and what does it stand for?"

"I don't know." He replied. Jenna looked to Ivan, who shook his head, and Mia who shook her head too.

"Well, do you know where it is?" Ivan shook his head.

"Okay, two questions have not been answered, last one, why are you going there?"

Isaac, Mia, and Ivan all smiled. "Let me show you." Ivan took a breath.

"Let's see... I must ride at least one more mile until I get to Vale." A purple haired girl said. She looked her compass and clicked her heels against the horse. "Ivan... you're going to embarrass yourself, I must not let you do this."

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"So?"

"I'm just saying..." Sheba rubbed her head and walked slowly to Jenna and Felix's house, where smells of wonderful food could be smelled. Garet began drooling, but remembered he was to go to his house, and sadly walked to it. Sheba opened the door and closed it, and fell to the couch next to Felix whom was reading a book.

"Have an exciting day?" Felix asked not taking his eyes off his book.

"Not to say the least." She yawned. "Got hit by your psycho sister a million times just because I forgot something."

"That's Jenna for you."

"Well, wake me up when dinner's ready."

"Will do."

In about five minutes Sheba was asleep and was snoring, Felix smiled and continued reading his book until there was knocking at the door. At first it was soft and then it grew louder. Felix hastily got up and answered it hoping Sheba wouldn't wake. When he opened it he gasped.

"Master Hama?"

"Hello Felix, long time no see." She walked inside and took off her cloak. "Is Ivan here?"

"No, he's with Garet probably, but I've heard he's been with Isaac and Mia... so not sure, I'd try Isaac's house, if he isn't there, try the house behind his, it's Garet's." Felix stuck his thumb outwards pointing in the direction to Garet and Isaac's houses. Hama nodded and turned to the door.

"Thanks, and say hello to the little one for me." She then left. Felix walked to the couch and opened his book. But then someone flung the door open and it slammed against the wall. Felix's shoulders tensed as he winced at the noise of the slam. He turned his head to see his sister Jenna, who seemed dazed. She said nothing and went to the couch and sat down. She didn't blink at all. Felix thought it was best not to say anything and continued reading his book as if nothing had happened.

"Dinner!" Felix and Jenna's mom called. Felix shut his book and nudged Sheba lightly. Her eyes opened and she yawned.

"Dinner?" Felix nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Smells great, mom." His voice could be heard from the kitchen. A moment later a voice could be heard.

"Felix! Don't touch the food until everyone is here!" There was a then a sound of a slap.

"Ow! Okay, okay, sorry mom..." Sheba smirked as she straightened her hair. She then saw Jenna still starring.

"You okay Jenna?" She seemed to wake from her daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah." She looked at Sheba curiously. "Did you know Ivan could sing?"

"Ivan... sing... oh yeah!" Sheba slapped her head lightly. "That's what I forgot!" Jenna sighed.

"Listen, I need to talk to you after dinner." Jenna stood up and began walking to the kitchen door. "It's urgent." She then disappeared in the steam of the food that was being cooked.

"I wonder what's bothering her." Sheba thought out loud. "Oh, well... it's dinner time!" She then ran to the kitchen. "Oh! It does smell good!"

A moment later, "OW!"

"Don't touch the food until everyone is here!"

"Bye, Ivan!" Isaac yelled. "We'll tell you tomorrow what M.A.S.T. stands for!"

"Okay!" Then he ran up to Garet's house where loud noises were coming from. 'Another fight for food...' He then sighed and continued his run to the house.

Isaac noticed how dark it was getting and walked into his house. He walked into the kitchen and noticed it wasn't Dora who was cooking but it was Mia. "Mia?" He asked. "Why are you cooking?" Mia just pointed to a piece of paper. Isaac read it:

_Isaac... and Mia if your there,_

_ Kyle came home early from work so we went out for a night in town. Sorry, I couldn't make dinner for you two... or one. So, Isaac, don't burn the house down with your cooking, or Mia, please make something good for Isaac. Thank you._

_Love Mom and Dad_

Isaac smiled when he read that his father was home. His dad went across the country selling his top weapons and armor and such. He was quite famous in the warrior business. He looked over to Mia, who was making food very quickly.

"What're you making Mia?" 'Whatever it is, it smells very good' he thought.

"You'll find out soon enough." She took a carrot out and began chopping it furiously with a sharp knife. "Now out of the kitchen."

"But, I want to help." She turned around and pointed the knife at Isaac.

"Out... now."

"Okay, okay." He left the kitchen. When Mia noticed he left, she whispered something under her breath.

"I want to make this as romantic as I can."

There was a knock at the door. Isaac got up and answered it. "Master Hama? What're you doing here?"

"Hello, Isaac... that was a very nice greeting."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just that... I..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head and noticing he wasn't getting anywhere with words. "Um... well, come in."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"So, uh... what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for my brother, is he here?" Isaac frowned and sighed.

"Nah, he left here about ten minutes ago." Isaac replied. "Go to Garet's house."

"I see." She looked disappointed. "Well, thank you." She opened the door and Isaac followed her through.

"Isaac, it's dinner!" Master Hama turned around with surprise.

"Is that Lady Mia?"

"Um... yeah, she's living with us now."

"I see, well... there's a very good future for you two." Isaac blushed. "There'll be two, one boy, one girl... have fun." She smiled and began walking away. Isaac didn't understand, but a thought came to mind.

"Master Hama!" He called out.

"Yes?"

"Be careful, it's a madhouse over there!" Master Hama only walked to the house without giving another thought.

"Smells wonderful... Mia?" The lights were out except for two red candles on the table. At each head of the table were plates filled vegetables. He figured he should wait until Mia showed up. A few seconds later, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his side and saw Mia standing there.

"Hope you enjoy it." She then kissed him and walked to one chair. Isaac went to the other and was about to sit down. "_Ahem._" He looked at her as she stood there, waiting for something to happen. Finally, something clicked in his head.

"Oh, my... I'm sorry." He walked over to her and pulled her chair out, she sat down and he pushed it in. "Forgot my manners."

"That's all right." She waited for him to sit down. "Well... let's dig in." She smiled and began eating her food. Isaac stared at the food.

"Um... Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the meat?"

"Silly!" She giggled. "I don't cook meat, I'm a vegetarian!" Isaac's eyes went open.

"Vege... vegetarian?"

Knock, knock.

"Hold on!" Garet yelled. "Be right there." Master Hama heard yelling and screaming from inside of the house. He opened the door. "Master Hama? Come in!" She went inside of the house. For some strange reason she looked to the kitchen, and thought she saw a cooked turkey fly across. She blinked twice but said nothing.

"Sorry, but it's dinner time." Garet said amusingly. "We um... well, how to say..."

"Fight for your food?"

"Well... um... it's good practice." He said. "So, what do you need?"

"I need to see my..." She stopped talking when she got hit with a splatter of mashed potatoes. "...brother..."

"Sorry!" A voice came from the kitchen. "I didn't mean for it..." He walked out of the kitchen.

"...to go out of the kitchen..." Ivan trailed off and turned white as a ghost. "Sister?"

She wiped the potatoes from her face, "Brother."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...!"

"It's... fine... just, show me to the nearest bathroom so I can was this off." Garet pointed down the hallway.

"Down there, then make a right." Hama nodded and walked off. Garet looked at Ivan and held his laughter at how scared Ivan was. "Scared midget." He then went into the kitchen and ducked. "Hey, watch where you throw the broccoli!"

"Is there something wrong with me being a vegetarian?" Mia asked.

"Well, no... I just... never thought you were..."

"I see."

"Well, how'd you fool us?" He looked at his carrots and peas. They didn't look that bad.

"Hm... well, I took all the meat and placed it on Garet's plate, none of you never noticed because he ate so fast, and he was never full." Mia replied. She then ate a carrot. "Listen, if you want me to, I'll cook you something else..." Her voice seemed upset.

"No!" Isaac said. He knew he hurt her feelings. "This is fine." She looked at him curiously. "Seriously, it is!" He began eating the vegetables. 'Well, they're not that good...'

"Oh good!" She smiled broadly, which made Isaac's food seem so much tastier. As long as Mia was happy, so was Isaac.

_Later..._

"So, what do you want to do now?" He placed his dish in the dish dryer. Mia was sitting on the couch, still exhausted from cooking.

"Well, I have an idea..." He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Okay, what's that?" Isaac asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Mia asked. "But, there's no truths, only dares." She grinned.

"But, you can't play that with only..." He looked at her, and noticed what she was thinking. "Oh! Count me in!"

"Okay, Isaac, dare or dare?" Isaac sat quietly. "Isaac?"

"Hold on!" He said. "It's very difficult decision!" Mia fell off the couch. "Ok, dare!"

"Alright... I dare you to..."

Black: Well, this took quite some time, and I'm quite proud of it. Now a couple of questions:

How'd you like the idea of Ivan as a singer? Was I too repetitive? Should I just stop and not write anymore? What do you think M.A.S.T. stands for? I think I mentioned too much IsaacXMia for a fic that's supposed to be mostly ShebaXIvan, right? 

**Next Chapter:** **Problems With Everyone**: On the next chapter, the name and location of M.A.S.T. is well be told. What Jenna needs to tell Sheba will be told. How Mia and Isaac's Dare or Dare turned out. What did Hama need to say to Ivan. All will be answered in the next chapter.

_Surprisingly, this is the longest chapter of any story I've ever made for FF.net. I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1 and will review it to! I will accept compliments, and criticism, only **if** it is Constructive Criticism._


	2. Problems With Everyone

Hello, everybody. Guess Misfits didn't do too well. Ah well, here's chapter 2. BTW, since is screwed, and I can't do my scene changy thingy, I shall use ----. As stupid as that sounds, I believe it's the only way. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Now, if I thought I had the rights to Golden Sun, I wouldn't have to scavenge for money now would I? Or the rights to all songs which are by Third Eye Blind.

**Problems With Everyone**

- - - -

"Alright now Jenna..." Sheba said with a notepad and pen in her hands and her legs crossed. Jenna was lying on the couch, and Felix had gone down to town with Piers who had just arrived from Lemuria. "Tell me... what's wrong?"

"Hm... well, I saw something today that I wish I never saw in my whole entire life." Jenna replied, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Was Garet running around only in his boxers again?" Sheba asked.

"Um... no, did that ever happen?"

"Uh... nope, nevermind." Sheba replied. "Okay then, what was it?"

"Well, Isaac and Mia were kissing..." Jenna trailed off. The memory was very painful to her. "...and I can't help but feel sad... and occasionally want to kill Mia."

"Well, it's normal to feel sad, but the second one... that's because your insane." Sheba said quietly.

"What did you say?" Sheba knew she had been caught so she thought up a lie, and she thought it up quick.

"I said, it's normal to feel sad... because you're in pain." Sheba lied. "You love Isaac, but my dear, he doesn't love you that way." Sheba took a deep breath. "He loves you though, Jenna, he loves you like you were his own sister, he would never want to hurt you."

"Then, what is he doing to me now?"

"You're jealous Jenna, simple as that." Sheba scribbled something down. "You want him to love you, but Jenna... you treat him like a brother, not as something more then that." Jenna closed her eyes. "I don't think you love him that way, I believe that this is a misunderstood love."

"But maybe Mia isn't the right one for him." Jenna said hopefully.

"Jenna, I may not know Isaac as well as you, but I know very well that when he decides something, he knows it's for the best."

"I know..." Jenna said reluctantly. "But, what should I do now?"

"Hm... well, do you interest in any other men?" Sheba raised an eyebrow. "Unless... it isn't a man..."

"Sheba!"

"What!?"

"Don't even go there!" Jenna said shooting up from her seat. "I don't swing that way and if anything I like Garet!" She noticed what she had said and clamped her mouth with her hands.

"Aha!" Sheba said triumphantly. "And I didn't have to read your mind!" Jenna just sat down and kept on covering her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"I just... never, knew... that I... liked him." Jenna hesitantly replied. Sheba just was scribbling things down on her note pad. "What the hell are you writing anyways?"

"Oh... nothing..." Sheba replied.

"Really, can I see?"

"No."

"You said it was nothing..."

"And it is nothing now leav- Jenna, let go of me!"

"No! Let me see!"

"NO!"

"It's nothing tho..." Jenna ripped the notepad out of her hands and laughed as she read what was written.

Written in a heart, was: Sheba and Ivan forever 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much to Master Hama's dismay, she wasn't able to talk to Ivan for he had ran to his bedroom and made himself fall asleep with the psyenergy, Sleep. She sat down with Garet after the "Fight for Food" or as Garet said, _'Dinner time'_ had subsided.

"So... what brings you here?" Garet asked munching on his apple. Hama looked at his apple with a hungry look. "Want one?"

"That would be nice of you." She replied. He got up and got her an apple. She began eating it. "I came here to speak to Ivan... you see, I saw a bit of his future that I'm sure he won't like."

"I see, and that would be?"

"Complete failure."

"In what?"

"Singing."

"I see." A few moments of silence passed. "Um, what were we talking about again?" Hama fell from her seat and slowly got herself back up.

"Never mind it Garet, it doesn't matter..." She paused as she saw Ivan walking out rubbing his eyes.

"Is it still night?"

"Yes, it is Ivan."

"Master Hama?!" Ivan began to run for his room until some how he just froze in mid-air. "How...the...?" Hama flashed a small smile and showed a gem in her hand. Ivan tried to drop his mouth. "GARET! YOU GAVE HER THE HALT GEM!?" Garet looked to the ceiling and put his finger on his mouth and gave a thoughtful look.

"Let's see... hm... yeah, I did."

"Now, brother, why are you so afraid of conversing with me, let alone greet me either?"

"I well... it all started two days ago..."

_---flashback---_

_'We were in Vault... and so we were shopping, as Christmas is coming soon you know.'_

_'Isn't it like a month from now?'_

_'Shut up Garet!' 'Will you just continue?' _

_'Very well...'_

"Um... let's go in here, c'mon Garet!" Jenna grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store. Sheba looked up at the sign that was laid across, and grinned to herself.

"I like your idea." A voice said behind her. She jumped four feet high and turned to find a boy as tall as her smirking. "Scare you?"

"Ivan! No, not at all!"

"Don't embarrass Garet to much, you know he likes Jenna."

"He does?"

"Didn't you ever read his mind?"

"He has one of those!?" Ivan suppressed his laughter as best as he could and smirked.

"Heh... funny, well I gotta buy something... for Christmas."

"Isn't that in a month?" Ivan just stood stiff.

"Yeah, it's just that it's special so... yeah, you know."

"Oh, I see... for someone special huh?"

"Yep." Ivan began walking quietly but heard footsteps. "And please don't try to find out?"

"Aww, c'mon." He turned around and smiled. 'Wow... he's really cute when he smiles like that...'

"It's a surprise!"

"Alright, but I better get a good present!" He smiled again a nodded. Then he walked off. Sheba sighed. "When do I tell him how I feel?" She walked into the store and saw Jenna and Garet skimming through the aisles. She walked passed the clerk who greeted by bowing and saying "Welcome to our store!" Sheba bowed in return and walked over to Garet. She picked out a pot of some kind and showed it to him.

"Um... Garet?"

"What is it Sheba?"

"How much do you think this is?"

"I'd have to say at least 20 pieces of gold." Sheba began cracking up. "Wha- what?"

"You're such an idiot Garet!"

"What the hell!?" Jenna looked over his shoulder.

"She get you with the old 'how much is this?' trick? You do know this is the _One Gold Store_ right?" (A/N: Don't sue me, I'm funny!)

"J-jenna?" Garet turned to face her but his sword's hilt grabbed onto something that he really didn't want to happen. It grabbed onto Jenna's tunic and it ripped, right on her chest revealing something.

"Woah, Jenna, you got some huge knockers don'tcha?" Sheba asked cracking up.

"Wha-?" She looked down and saw her two friends. She then looked at Garet who was staring at her. "PERVERT!"

"Jenna! Wait, I didn't mean to!"

_'Garet, can you please let Ivan finish his story first? Then maybe we'll listen to you.'_

_'I thought I was allowed to speak, after all, he did have Sheba say things that I really doubt she said.'_

_'Hey!'_

_'Ivan, finish your story.'_

Ivan looked at the many shops in the small village, some had things showing through windows, some didn't. "How am I going to find the perfect gift for Sheba...?" He then stood still and clutched his head in pain.

'And yeah... that's when I got my premonition of you coming and telling me, so you can say that I was really upset that you'd tell me.'

_--end of-flashback---_

"I see, so that's why you tried not seeing me."

"Sister?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please just trust my judgment on this one?"

"On what?" Garet began scratching the back of his head, where there was a bump, obviously from Jenna's doing.

"My singing career!"

"So, that's what we were talking about!" The Hama and Ivan fell in shock.

-------

"Well... that was fun..." Mia said between pants.

"Yeah... loads... better clean up before my mom comes home..." Isaac smiled.

"You're really good ya know."

"Thanks, you two."

"Really, I don't think anyone's beaten me in cards before."

"Aww... well, me and Garet got bored on the boat so at night we'd play a couple of games..."

"While me and Ivan froze to death above deck?" Isaac winced as he heard that.

"Um... have I told you lately that I love you Mia?"

"Nah, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it again." Isaac placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up.

"Mia, I love you."

"I love you too Isaac." She kissed on the lips and then kissed his nose. He put her down and she yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah... after all that we did, anyways, dare or dare was fun but if your parents found out..." She drifted off.

"They won't." She smiled.

"You're beautiful when you smile."

"And I'm not when I don't?"

"No, just a little bit less."

"I see." She walked to the door and turned to face him. Isaac just was stunned at how she looked. She smiled.

"You're pretty handsome yourself, but more when your without clothes." She then left for bed.

Isaac only grinned. (A/N: I'll just let your imaginations run wild on this one)

-------

"So, this is Vale huh?" Felix nodded. "It's... actually pretty big."

"Well, what did you expect."

"From your explanation, pretty small, but then again it's nothing like Lemuria."

"Oh shut up will you Piers? You're from an ancient civilization that stops death from just a potion, of course it's bigger then Vale!" Piers just grinned and flashed a peace sign with his fingers. (A/N: This: ) "Where else would they stick all the girly looking men?"

"One to talk? You have a pony-tail." Piers retorted.

"Pony-tails are in season ya know, it's the new black." Felix replied coldly.

"Yeah, sure." Piers' eyes floated over to a bar. "C'mon, let's go get a drink."

"Yeah! I'm gonna get wasted!"

---Next Day---

"Ow... my aching head..." Felix ran his hand through his hair and scratched his head. "I'm never going to drink again..."

"At least you weren't hit on by twenty men and asked for your address unlike me." Piers sighed.

"Told you, you looked girly."

"Yeah... whatever...."

....

....

"Piers?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go throw up."

"You do that."

-------

"So, what're we doing?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll just meet up with everyone for a good bye and good luck party for you and we're gonna go see Jenna and Sheba now."

"But..."

"Don't you want to see Sheba?" Garet asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, you just wanna see Jenna."

"No, I don't."

"Garet, I don't even have to read your mind to know that you do." Ivan laughed.

"Whatever, small fry." Garet replied.

"Don't call me that?"

"Or what? The Fellowship of the Midgets are gonna kill me? Yah, okay."

"They might if you just ask for it." They arrived at Jenna and Felix's house in silence and knocked. Sheba answered the door, in her pajama's, yawning looking up to see Garet.

"Hello..." She trailed off. She then saw Ivan and quickly shut the door. About ten seconds later she opened the door fully dress and breathing heavily. "Come... come in." They did so and looked around. It was a really nice house, with lots of neat furniture. Ivan sat down on the couch and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Um... Sheba? Where's Jenna?"

"Oh... she's um... in her room, you can go see her."

"Thanks." Garet walked off to the hallway to Jenna's bedroom. Sheba sat down and said quietly.

"1..."

"2..." Ivan said unconsciously.

"3!" The both of them yelled. Right after they said that they heard a loud scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! PERVERT!" And then they heard a loud thud, then a loud crash, then a yell which resembled much like an 'ow'. Sheba and Ivan both began laughing. The door then opened up and revealed Garet with bruises and bandages.

"Why'd you do that Sheba!?"

"More importantly, how are you still alive!?" The two small Jupiter Adepts couldn't stop laughing until they saw the half-naked, fuming, distressed Jenna. They shut their mouths and acted as if they were doing something before.

"How... dare... you... look at me... you... you... pervert!"

"Jenna! I... I didn't mean to!"

"Ooh... I hate you Garet!" Jenna roared angrily. She then stormed off furious. Garet just stood there stupefied.

The words _I hate you Garet _rung in his head loudly over and over again. He just stood there.... and Sheba knew she went to far.

"She hates him?" Ivan whispered.

"Maybe I went a bit too far." Sheba said quietly.

"Yeah... maybe... let me see what's going on in his head..." Ivan got up and peered into Garet's mind and frowned. "It's just Jenna's voice screaming I hate you Garet."

"Yep, we went a bit over board... sorry Garet."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going now." With saying that, he left the house and sulked all the way home.

"Poor Garet..." Jenna then slowly crept from the hallway.

"Don't feel pity for him!" She cried.

"Jenna, haven't you noticed that every supposed perverted act he's done to you, it's been an accident?" Ivan asked.

"Well... I... no, I didn't."

"Well, it was." Ivan jumped from the couch. "And it was sorta... my fault."

"No, Ivan, it was my fault." Sheba sighed.

"So, I beat up Garet for no reason right?"

"Yep, it would seem so." Ivan soon regretted what he said as Jenna rolled up her sleeves and charged at the both of them.

"I hate it when we feel bad..." Sheba whined.

------

"Congratulations and good luck!" Everyone yelled as Ivan entered the room. He smiled and rubbed his lightly swollen eye remembering what Jenna had said.

_{"You're lucky that today's your going away party and you have to look good!"}_

"Thank you, God." He muttered to himself as he was introduced to the wide variety of food and drinks. He didn't know he was that hungry until now, so he grabbed as much as he could, sat down, and ate his food quickly.

"Ya know, you can choke if you eat fast?" A girl asked. "Or even worse, get the hiccups?" Ivan looked at the girl in surprise.

"Whba?" He said with food still in his mouth. Quickly remembering his manners, he swallowed his food and repeated himself. "Sheba? Don't you mean or even worse choke?"

"Doesn't matter, does it? Both are bad." Ivan had to agree in some way. Slow music began to play and some men (and young boys) walked to some women (and young girls) and invited them to dance. Ivan looked to Sheba, who's attention was pointed toward the dancing couples.

"Sheba?" She turned her sight to him. "Would you like to dance?" She smiled happily.

"I would love to." Ivan stood up and arched his arm. She then slid hers through the hole between his arm and body and he guided her to the floor. (A/N: I don't know why, but I have such a thing for describing everything don't I?)

-------

"Aww... I'm gonna miss you Ivan." Jenna hugged him tightly until he couldn't breath. Garet grinned slightly at this, 'Why, oh why can't that be me...?' he thought.

Isaac walked up to him and shook his hand. "I know you'll do good buddy." Mia followed suit and hugged him wishing him the best of luck.

Felix gradually walked up at patted Ivan's head, "Give them hell, will you?" Ivan frowned at Felix's actions toward his head, but smiled. Piers smiled, "I know you'll do well Ivan."

Garet then approached him, "Kick ass and take names got it?" Ivan nodded. "And uh... looks like those girls over there will be missin' you too." Garet whispered, and gestured his thumb towards a group of very good-looking girls whom Ivan had danced with. To them, he was the perfect gentleman even though he was only 14. They all giggled and waved. He chuckled nervously and waved back.

"What're you doing Ivan?" Ivan quickly spun around to see a glaring Sheba. He sweat dropped. "Looking at those girls?"

"Just saying good bye." She rose an eye brow. "Really!"

"Alright..." She trailed off looking down at her feet. "Um... well..." She then stared at his violet eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

'What the hell!?' Ivan's mind screamed.

"Good luck, and promise me you'll invite me to your big performance... if you have one." She said the end quietly.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Ivan smiled widely as everyone around him grinned at what had just happened, well... except the giggling group of women, who were now shooting death glares. "And trust me, I'll invite you and everyone when it **does** happen."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Sheba smiled and kissed him again, but this time on the lips, then she ran off without saying anything. Ivan grinned sheepishly as everyone else smiled widely. Garet punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ivan, you dog you!"

"Now that we're all done with saying good bye, shall we Ivan?" The 15 year old looked to his older sister.

"Yeah, let's go." Hama grabbed his hand. "Bye everybody."

"Good bye Ivan." Everyone murmured sadly. He took a deep breath and raced his mind for a certain psyenergy spell.

"Teleportation!" He yelled loudly, and with that they were both gone.

"Well, time to go home!" Some one yelled. Everyone began leaving except Garet, Mia, Felix, Piers, and Isaac.

"I'm gonna go find Sheba." Jenna said and then she ran off.

"Hey... um... Isaac, I have a question?"

"No, Garet there isn't any more food."

"Hey! Quit being cruel!" Garet yelled. "I just wanted to know what M.A.S.T. stood for."

"Oh... well, it's kinda funny."

"Okay, so what is it?" Piers asked.

"Well, Ivan wasn't too happy about it but... it stands for 'Midgets Are Singers Too.'" It took a moment for it to click into everyone's head.

That night, no one could stop laughing.

-------

"Welcome Sir Ivan, to 'Midgets Are Singers Too.'" One of the teachers greeted. "We are pleased to have you hear as we have heard nothing but good things from a former student."

"Um... can you just call it M.A.S.T.?"

"Surely." He bowed. "Now, please follow me." He sped straight down a hall, and Ivan and Hama followed him quickly. The teacher then turned a corner and stood at a door in which had letter's on it saying _'Principal Office'_. He opened the door and shoved Ivan and Hama in, then bowed and sped away.

"This place is giving me the creeps."

"Welcome Ivan!" He looked to the back of the chair. He took a deep breath as it began twirling around, and then took a gasp. He was staring at a very... very... short midget. "Please sit." The two sat quietly trying not to show any sign of their ideas of his height. "Welcome to our college. Now, I need to discuss with you some things."

"I'm ready."

"Very well, now, as we are a college, we aren't taken very seriously by other singing colleges."

'Maybe it's because of the name?' Ivan thought to himself, stifling his laughter.

'I agree.' His sister's mind spoke to him.

"We need something new to prove that we're just as good as everyone else... but so far, we haven't had any luck." The principal sighed. "The fact is that the music we know is too slow and too quiet."

"So, you're asking for something fast and loud?"

"Exactly, that's exactly what we're looking for!"

'Is he just doing this on purpose or is he really that stupid?' Hama thought quietly.

Ivan crossed his leg and pondered for a while. He then pounded his left palm with his fist. "I got it! I know what we'll do."

"Alright, what's that?"

"Let me sing! I know I can think of new instruments, let alone a new genre of music!"

"I see, but Ivan! I haven't even heard you sing!"

"Then let me show you." He stood up and took a deep breath. 'Okay... calm down, you can do this...'

"There's every good reason, for letting you go, she's sneaky and smoke-down, and it's starting to show, I never let you go, I never let you go, I never let you go, I never let you turn around your back on each other, what a good idea break a promise to your mother, turn around your back on each other..."

Ivan smiled at the shocked looks on the principal's and his sister's faces.

"You said that I changed, well maybe I did, even if I changed, what's wrong with it? I never let you, I never let you go, I never let you go, I never let you turn around your back on each other, that's a good idea break a promise to your mother, turn your back on each other, and all my friends are gone and gone, and all the time was wrong and wrong, and all I know is it's wrong, it's wrong, and all I know is it's wrong, it's wrong..."

He knew that he had to sing softer to give a different mood.

"If there's a reason, it's lost on me.... maybe we'll be friends, I guess we'll see..." He took a huge breath and coughed.

"Well, how's that?"

"Ivan..." The principal trailed off as he stood from his chair. His face only a few centimeters higher then the desk itself. "I want you to sing for our college."

"Thank you, I will do my best." He and his sister began to leave.

"And Ivan?"

"Yes?"

"Do hurry and find those new instruments, will you?"

"Yes sir."

-------

**Bang, bang.**

"Huh...?" Garet rubbed his eyes. 'Aw, c'mon... Ivan was gone and I thought I'd get one night of decent sleep!' He looked to his window, which was where the noise was coming from. He opened it up and got hit with a huge rock. "OW! MOTHER-!"

"Garet!" A girl cried. "Be quiet!" He rubbed his eyes of the little water that was coming out and adjusted to see a girl with auburn hair standing, looking straight at him with a worried face. "You're such an idiot."

"Look who's talking! You hit me with a rock!" He whispered.

"It was an accident." She whispered back. "Now, can you come down here?" Garet hesitated and sighed and then climbed out of his window.

-------

"So is Sheba okay now?"

"Yeah, she's fine... just a bit depressed."

"It sucks when the one you love leaves you for a while..." Garet trailed off. He mentally laughed. 'Sorta what happened to me, but here I am speaking to her...'

"Hey, Garet... have you ever thought of finding... the one?" Jenna asked.

Garet wasn't sure what she meant so he asked her what she meant, "I mean, the one you love and wanna be with."

"I... well... I think I have." Jenna giggled and sat closely next to him.

"Who is it?" Garet couldn't tell her, he didn't have the courage... or did he? Whatever, he had to change the subject.

"Woah... look at the moon! It's... so beautiful." Garet stared at the moon but that wasn't going to stop her. She soon tackled him and held him to the ground.

"Tell me!" She began tickling him mercilessly until he couldn't breath.

"Okay... okay... I give...get off." She did so and Garet took a deep breath. 'Now, or never...' "Alright... it's a girl, and she's very beautiful."

"Uh huh..."

"She's got auburn hair, quite a temper at times, kind though at other times, and in my eyes, has no other person that could ever be equal to her." Jenna gapped her mouth a bit open. She was shocked... did he mean...

'Me?'

"Okay... but... who's that...?" In some part of her body, she wished it was her... but she wasn't that sure of it. Unfortunate... 'Or is it fortunate...?' to her, Garet leaned closer.

"Jenna... it's... you...that... I love..." 'Oh God, he said it... he said it, what do I do!?' Her mind screamed. He was going to kiss her, and that was a fact. Whether she was ready or not... wasn't.

"I... I can't!" She got up and ran as quick as she could. "I'm so sorry Garet!" She disappeared into the darkness.

"Jenna...?"

---------

Black: Wow... I think I just raised hell. (Okay, all those who are Jenna and Garet fans... don't kill me! You'll like the story in the long run!) Anyways, Ladies and Gents, I am happy to announce (k... maybe not exactly happy) that there will be two sequels to this story. This is how the shippings of the stories are supposed to be focused on.

**Misfits** – Jupitershipping... or whatever ShebaxIvan is.

**Soon to be named** – Flameshipping... or whatever JennaxGaret is.

**To be named** – Mudshipping... or whatever MiaxIsaac is. (Which this one I am dieing to write...)

I think it'll be a good idea, but as you know, the flameshipper one will probably be a one-shot as I am so antsy to write about Mudshipping!

Now, thanks to the reviewers!

**Sunrunner **– I'm so glad you love the story, I tried the scene changy thing this time, did it work good for you?

**Lord Cynic** – My, it's an honor for you to review my story Cynic. Yes, I thought this would be a one shot too... but, I couldn't, I had to write more... and now there's sequels! That sucks right?

**Punk Ikhny Towryk **– God, I remember trying to say that... thank you soooo much for reviewing my story! It meant so much to me! I'm glad you're enjoyed (or knowing you enjoyed the story and never gonna read it again unless I beg you).

**Lerenzo47** – As Cynic, you thought this is a one shot, well join the club! We've got coffee mugs! (do not ask, I'm hyper at the moment) Mia and Isaac are my fav. Couple too!

**JX697** – Hopefully there's a way to see the scene changy thingy! Enjoy!

**Princess Viv** – It's finally out! Didcha like it? Looks like everyone was wrong about M.A.S.T.. Update your story soon!

So everybody, **R&R!**

-- **Black**


	3. Blaming Someone Else

Black: Hello fans, how are ya? I'm doing good but ya know what... who cares!? Let's just get on with story... shall we? Oh, btw, Ladies and Gents, you will now find out the beginning of the guitar, base, drums, and microphone, because after all... we need some new music.

**Disclaimer**: All normal disclaimers apply... God, I hate them... they're so selfish, why can't I own Golden Sun or Third Eye Blind's music!? Ugh! I hate people like them!

**Another Disclaimer: **I do not own Miles song, "Spare Me The Details" It's a real song by The Offspring.

Blaming Someone Else 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Isaac and guys... and girls,_

_You wouldn't believe how much of a hit I am down here! Even my sister is impressed. The classes here are amazing. The only problem is that people really criticize the school, saying that we're "Misfits" and such... it's quite a depressive thing. Oh well, but hey, guess what? I'm doing a live performance! When the principal heard my singing talents, he immediately told me to find a new genre of music and to sing a song there. As it'll be my first big performance, I want you and the guys to come and see me. I'm not sure if I can do this if you aren't here, it's on the 15th of December, so tell everyone!_

_Regards,_

_Ivan_

------

"There... that looks good." There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Master Ivan, is there any mail you would like me to send." Ivan grinned.

"Just on time, Miles, tell me..." Ivan looked for his mailing stamp. When he did he pressed hard onto the back of the envelope. "How is that instrument coming?"

"Great, actually... I'm getting better at this instrument you call a..." He peered into his mind for what it was called.

"It's a guitar, first of it's kind."

"Ah, yes a guitar..."

"I would like to hear you play it at some time, after all we are due for the big concert in twelve days."

"Of course Master Ivan." He bowed. "Oh, wait... I know that Natalie is working very hard on her instrument the um... the um..."

"Base?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Well, that's good." Ivan said. He sighed. "Still... I feel like there's something missing."

"Try mixing things together... I mean, when you think about it you could do flutes and horns, drums and cymbals, or..."

"Wait! Say that again!"

"Or..."

"No before that!"

"," Ivan stared confused at the small teen.

"Is that even a word!?" He would've expected that from none other then Garet.

"I don't think so..." Miles trailed off thinking for a moment.

"Wonder what made you say it... if you did..."

"Or write it..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

"Alright, well what did you say before that... comma thingy?" Ivan inquired still puzzled at Miles answer.

"Drums and Cymbals."

"That's it! I'll make an instrument with drums and cymbals; the person can sit and play them! It's genius!"

"It sure is Master Ivan!" Miles said happily with a grin.

"Miles, do me a favor and stop calling me Master?" He shrugged. "After all, you're two years older then me." Miles only smiled. He finally stood up instead of slouching like normal. He was about three inches taller then Ivan.

"Yes, Mas- I mean, Ivan." He looked at the clock that was up on the wall. "Oh my, I must be going!" With saying that, he was gone in a flash. Ivan smirked and brought the equipment he needed to his room. He took his cloak off and began working on it.

"This, is gonna be one hell of a project." He then began putting his pieces together.

------

"Hey guys!" Isaac called out running to everyone. Most were watching Garet chase his little brother Aaron around his house.

"C'mon Garet! Take a joke!"

"Not when it's about my hair! I thought when Ivan left I'd have some peace but it looks like he brainwashed you!" Isaac slowed down to a stop and sat next to Jenna and Mia holding the piece of parchment in his hand.

"What did Aaron say?"

"Well, Garet was talking about how a monster once knocked you unconscious and hit his sword out his hand." Jenna started giggling.

"I just heard the story, it's pretty funny." Jenna interrupted.

"Yeah, and he didn't know what to do so before he could continue, Aaron yelled out that he could've killed the beast with his hair it's so pointy!" Mia burst into fits of giggles. Isaac chuckled himself, but then his eyes wandered to a girl sitting in the tree, her eyes fixated on the clear blue sky. Isaac's eyes softened to a worrisome look.

"How is she doing?" Not taking his eyes off the young blonde.

Jenna sighed, "Not too good, she hasn't eaten, drank, or talk much."

"And you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Garet told me first thing about you and him last night." Isaac frowned slightly. "Besides, it's not like you weren't heard."

"What's this? What happened?" Mia inquired.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't hear Jenna's cries?"

"No... I guess I was asleep."

"Well, Jenna here was doing obvious flirting, and forced Garet to tell her his true feelings, when he did, she up and left."

"I... look, I'm sorry but a lot of things crossed my mind."

"It doesn't matter, you hurt Garet." Isaac said darkly. Never had Jenna nor Mia had ever heard Isaac speak so cruelly to a friend.

"Isaac..." Mia trailed off worriedly. "Please... don't be so mean..."

"And why not? She messed with my bestfriends feelings!" Isaac yelled. "Don't you even care about what Garet feels!?"

"What about...?" Garet trailed off, his brother is a head-lock under his left arm, walking towards the three. "Oh... Isaac... Mia..." He then saw Jenna and dropped his brother unconsciously, then left quietly. Mia stood up and tried to leave but was held by Isaac.

"Let him be." He turned to Jenna. "Didn't you know of his feelings?" Jenna murmured something that couldn't be heard very well. "What was that?"

"...Yes...yes, I did." She mumbled. There were tears forming at the ends of her eyes.

"I thought so... how dare you Jenna... and we all know that you love him also!" Jenna gasped and looked at him. Isaac placed the piece of parchment in Mia's lap. He then whispered into her ear, "Tell everyone this... I just can't bare to look at Jenna right now." Then he walked away, as much as he was not happy with Jenna, he couldn't say it loud enough for Jenna to hear, he didn't want to hurt her **too** much.

"He's right, ya know..." Jenna said staring at the young warrior walking away. "It is my fault."

"Don't say that... Isaac's... just lately has been out of character, like everyone else." Mia replied. "I know I have."

"Think it's because of Ivan?" Jenna asked. Mia looked to the Jupiter adept who was still in the tree, and still staring at the sky.

"Probably... has she even blinked yet?"

"Nope." Jenna replied. "So, what's that parchment say?" Mia opened it up and quickly scanned it. She then started screaming happily.

"Sheba! Sheba come down here!"

"Huh?"

"It's about Ivan!"

"IVAN!?" She yelled trying to squirm out of her spot in the tree, only to fall flat on her face into the ground, but then jumped right back up and rushed to the two females.

"Look!" Mia held the parchment out for them to see. Jenna began to giggle insanely (A/N: Weird mood swings were having aren't we...?) Sheba gasped and ripped the parchment from the aqua-haired girl's hands. "Hey!"

Sheba scanned the paper several times until going to a fit of happy screams and giggles, while hugging the paper tightly, dancing.

Mia and Jenna looked at her with a weird look on their face... sorta like this : oO;;;. But decided it was best that they left her alone and walked away.

"C'mon, let's hurry... I'd rather **not** see her do the Macarena." Jenna said.

"Ya know, that's so cliché of author's to write about someone doing the Macarena." Mia sighed. "But, then why'd you say it?"

"May I was being possessed by something..." Jenna trailed off. Mia stared at her like she had said something stupid... well she did. "What... there might be someone who's controlling us now as we speak..."

_Somewhere far away in a secret hideout –_

"Shit!" Black yelled. "They found out me out!" The author frantically wrote anything that might help them forget about the idea. "Ah!"

_Back to our two feminine heroes – _

"I wonder..."

A manly yell was heard, and next thing they knew Piers was lying on top of them.

"Mmp... pers... ger orf!" (A/N: Translation: Mmph...Piers...get off!) Piers rubbed his head as heard the muffled cries.

"Oh... sorry ladies." He turned a shade of red as he got up. He then helped the girls up.

"How in the Wise One's name did you get here out of no where?"

"Another reason for my theory..." Jenna said rubbing her head.

_Somewhere far away in a secret hideout...again – _

"GOD DAMN IT!" Black roared. "AHA! I have an idea!" He clicked a button and started scribbling things as quickly as he could on his note pad.

Back to the gang – 

"Jebbs, ehst happened bougt Aret?" Piers said quickly.

"What the hell did you just say Piers?" Jenna asked. Her head was really hurting and was getting dizzy. Felt like she was forgetting things.

_Somewhere far aw-... THE DAMN HIDEOUT! GOD THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH TI-_ _---_

"Stupid narrator thingy on auto..." Black sighed. "Damn, I was writing to fast." He took his time as he wrote for what Pier's should have said.

_-ME IT TAKES TO... oh, back to the other place —_

"Sorry, I guess that fall hurt my jaw a bit." He adjusted his jaw with his right hand until he heard a crack. "That's better."

"Okay, so what did you say?"

"I said, 'Jenna, what happened about Garet?'" Piers asked.

"Oh... you heard about it?"

"Yeah, Isaac was livid, but... I don't know why he's so mad about it." Jenna sighed and Mia had her sit down and tell Piers the story. This was also the first time Mia heard the whole story so she was also a bit shocked at how Isaac was being out of character.

------

"Ok, Ken... let's try it one more time." Ken nervously began to beat the drums slowly but then went to a faster pace. "Now, the cymbals!" Ivan yelled over the loud noise. Ken began to make a pattern with the drums and cymbals playing together. For a fifth try, it sounded really good. "Okay, you can stop now!" Ken hit the last drum and accidentally let go of one of the drumsticks which flew right at Ivan, and hit him in the head. "Ow!" He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ivan!" Ken jumped from his seat and rushed over to his mentor's side. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry."

"Mommy... look at the pretty Jupiter Dijinn!" He said almost drunken like. He then fainted.

"Ivan!?" Ken shook the 15 year old, and smacked him. Ivan awoke in an instant.

"Ow..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... just my head hurts a bit."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Don't sweat it."

"Ivan!" The yell echoed across the huge arena. (A/N: The out door kind of arena... okay, leave me alone... I've got a huge imagination)

"Ah, Principal." Ivan greeted him, getting to his feet and walking over to him and shaking his hand. Ivan looked over his shoulder and saw and old man looking the other way.

"Ivan... I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, he's quite well at working with new kinds of music, he's really a genius at everything..." The principal of the school trailed of pondering. "Well, anyways, Ivan this is..." Ivan's eyes went wide when the old geezer turned around. His glasses at the bridge of his nose, and was writing notes already in his notebook.

"K-Kraden!?" Ivan yelled confusedly. The old man looked up and smiled.

"Ivan, it's good to see you, how are you?" Ivan sweat dropped. 'Nooooooooooooo!' He thought. "What are these thing's over here?" He walked over to the stage and admired the new-formed instruments. The guitar intrigued him the most.

"These are my instruments, in the middle is the drums, which are just a pair of drums, and cymbals put together, on the right is my guitar, we have two guitars, one for me and one for my fellow member Miles, and on the left is the base guitar."

"This looks like the guitar."

"Correct, but it gives a deeper sound." Ivan said.

"I see... do you mind if you show me how they work?" Kraden asked still admiring the musical tools.

"No problem, we needed some practice." Ivan looked to Ken. "Ken, would you please get Natalie and Miles for me, and do hurry." The boy nodded and ran off. The principal whistled as he walked over to the stage.

"So, how do you know Kraden?"

"Well... hard to say?"

"We had an exploration together... yes that's it." Kraden replied for him.

"I see, well I must be off, I need to tell the janitor to clean that window."

"Why sir?"

"Well, another college again wrote Misfits on it... this is getting very old, very fast."

"Misfits... that's what they think we are... were freaks to them huh?" Ivan asked. The principal merely nodded. Ivan then got a wonderful idea. "Sir, who are you inviting to my concert?"

"Oh, that reminds me, I came to ask you, who should I?" Ivan dropped anime-style.

"Well, I invited my friends, but I think you should invite the principals and some students from all our rival schools." The principal smiled.

"Very well and Ivan?" Ivan looked to him with his head cocked. "I'm putting a lot of trust into you, don't mess up." Ivan smiled and nodded, trying hide the fear in his eyes.

"I know, and I won't sir." With that the principal left. Then, a group of three entered all talking. Miles saw Ivan and waved at him.

"Whatcha need Ivan?" Miles queried.

"We're gonna put on a show for Master Kraden here... and it's with your song."

"My... my song?"

"Yes, think you can do it?"

"Of course! I've been practicing when I have free time every day." Miles said happily.

"That's an understatement." Natalie said slyly. "You practiced every minute of the day."

"Shut it Natalie, anyways... Ivan are you going to sing?" Ivan smiled and shook his head.

"No, you will." Miles looked even more estatic.

-------

"Ready Kraden?" The old man nodded ready to take notes.

Ken began to beat his drums, and then Ivan began to play the guitar, and Natalie the bass. Miles happily shook his head up and down to the beat and played a few chords on his instrument. He took a deep breath and sung.

"_My girl friend, my dumb doughnut, went to a party just the other night, but three hours later, and seven shots of jäger, she was in the bedroom with another guy, and I don't really wanna know, so don't tell me anymore... and I really don't wanna hear, about her feet all up in the air, and well, I'm not the one who acted like a hoe, why must I be the one who has to know?! I'm not the one who messed up big time, so, spare me the details if you don't mind."_

Even though it wasn't the whole song, Ivan thought it was good enough and stopped playing. The others quickly followed. Kraden had been walking around to hear it from different spots.

"How was it Kraden!?" Ivan yelled.

"It was really good!" The elder yelled back. Ivan turned to the others and they all cheered for a few minutes.

"But!"

"Aw... there's a but... why couldn't he have said it 3 sentences up?" Ken moaned.

"Quit your complaining!" Natalie hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"But, it isn't loud enough!" The group groaned. "But I have an idea... Ivan I'll need you for this."

-----

"Alright, are we all packed!?" Garet yelled at the caravan. Jenna poked her head out with an annoyed look.

"We're right here... no need to yell you big oaf!" Garet opened his mouth to say something, but turned and walked away. Jenna sighed. She was in the girl's caravan with Sheba and Mia. The boys were in the other one. "What do I do?"

"Apologize to him." Mia stated simply. She was knitting Isaac's loose ends of his scarf which she had begged to fix, and he finally actually complied. The scarf was frost bitten, seared by fire, stamples, dirty, but for some reason, smelled really really nice.

"Easy for you to say, you've got a guy." Jenna pouted and folded her arms. "And so does Sheba!"

"Not technically." Sheba corrected her. She was the one steering the horses. If anyone wanted to get there it was her.

"Oh come of it, we all know you two are practically a couple!"

"So?" Sheba grinned. "At least I can show my feelings willingly."

"Oh please..."

"She's right you know." Mia added. "When are you gonna confess?"

"I don't know... it's just so hard just to tell him I love him." Jenna said softly. "I love him so much it hurts sometimes... but I'm just afraid."

"That he's gonna be a really stupid boy friend of dare I say, husband?"

"Actually..." Jenna trailed off. "...I'm afraid I won't be good enough for **him**." Mia's mouth gaped open. "Listen... when... Isaac told you he loved you, I fell to pieces... because I sorta had an infatuation on him..." Mia nodded. She had figured this out and had always felt bad for Jenna... but that didn't mean she was gonna give up Isaac for her.

"When Sheba asked me, I confessed my true feelings for Garet, and I didn't even know they were there." Jenna sighed. "I didn't know what to do and when Garet almost kissed me, millions of questions popped into my head, like 'Is this real?' 'Am I really good enough for him?'"

"That always happens... you just gotta let it go." Sheba said. She couldn't really agree for she was the one who kissed Ivan. But, it wasn't like he ran away... wait, he went to M.A.S.T.... 'No... he couldn't have gone because...' Sheba thought.

"Hey, guys?" Sheba asked not taking her eyes off the road the horses were almost prancing on. "Do you think Ivan went to M.A.S.T. to get away from me?"

"Sheba... I've always thought you were really smart, but right now you just sunk to Garet's I.Q." Jenna said. Mia giggled and nodded. "What kind of dumbass question is that?"

"Hey, at least I fell in love with someone who writes pens, pencils, and **not** crayons."

"HEY!" Sheba and Jenna quarreled over who they loved for a while, as Mia was knitting the scarf neatly.

She smiled and whispered, "Oh, yeah... Jenna and Garet are so meant for each other, as are Ivan and Sheba..."

-----

"C'mon guys! One more day!" Ivan said. "Plug in your vines." Everyone to a vine and placed it neatly into a hole that was in their musical tool. Ivan walked over to his invention, which he named the microphone and pushed a vine through the end of it. He then moved to a box that was connected to all the vines and touched it. Concentrating, a few sparks flew out of his hand, giving power to the machine. There was a loud sound, which for some reason, Kraden had called feed back. Ivan giggled at remembering Miles comment after the screeching sound had subsided that he'd give Kraden a bit of feed back with his fist because the old man hadn't told them before hand. Ivan looked to Kraden who was in a room above the concert arena (which had glass mind you) and gave him one thumb up. Kraden returned gesture and looked at one of Ivan's colleagues, Joshua who like Ivan was a Jupiter Adept. He held onto the same kind of box as Ivan (but it was in Kraden's room) and gave it a little electrical charge.

Everyone crossed their fingers as Ivan cautiously walked to the microphone, he closed his eyes and tapped it. The sound could be heard loudly across the arena. Everyone cheered happily.

"We did it!" Kraden exclaimed, he and Joshua then began to dance happily as Ivan and the group jumped up and down. Natalie hugged Ivan tightly, and Ken hugged Miles.

"Ken... um... Ken, I don't swing that way." Miles gave a weird look. "How the hell do you think Spare Me The Detail's was written?" Ken shrugged but smiled.

"I don't either but I'm so happy!" Ken said a bit annoyed though the smile was still there. Miles grinned to Ivan and Natalie. Ivan was trying to pry her off of him. Everyone, but Ivan knew about Natalie's crush on him, but couldn't bring themselves to tell her about Sheba.

Kraden then spoke into his own microphone, "Excuse me Ivan? Try singing in the microphone will you?" Ivan nodded and looked to Miles. He grinned and picked up his now black painted guitar.

"Nice color." Natalie said. Miles smiled.

"Gotta look good for my adoring fans... and um, nice color for you." Miles replied as she picked up her hot pink bass guitar. He looked at Ken weirdly. "Hey Ken?"

"Yeah?" Ken asked now sitting in his seat behind his drum set.

"Purple really suits you." Ken smiled happily, not hearing the tone of sarcasm in Miles' voice. Ivan placed his dark blue guitar on the ground and said into the microphone while looking at his guitar partner.

"Miles, just play some chords." Miles did so and Ivan got the beat of it.

"_Can't be held responsible, she was touching her face, I won't be held responsible, she fell in love in the first place."_ He sung happily. He was ecstatic, the microphone was working perfectly.

"Alright, now let's go a bit faster." He held five fingers up. Ken simply nodded and hit his drums hard. "Let's go!" The guitar and bass began to play as Ivan simply danced in the same spot.

-------

"Damn it Garet!" Sheba yelled through her gritted teeth. They were two days late on the count of Garet's huge appetite and them not bring enough money to pay for it. Other words, they had to work to pay for the food. She whipped the horses a few times to get them to go faster. The boy's caravan were having a hard time catching up.

"S-sheba, can you please go slower!?" Mia exclaimed, afraid for her life. When Sheba was pissed, she drove like a mad-man.

"Yeah! Ow!" Jenna yelled as they hit a bump throwing Mia and Jenna up and then hitting the floor of the caravan hard. She rubbed her butt in pain. "Please!"

"No way am I missing Ivan's first performance!" Sheba looked at them with a sad look, she looked as if she was crying. "I promised him I'd come, and I love him to much to break that promise!"

Mia, who understood completely nodded, but still feared for her safety as well as the others and clutched onto anything she could. Jenna, took a moment to take in everything that Sheba said, the blond haired girl was still looking at them. The brunette nodded nervously. Sheba then looked at screamed.

"Guys! Hold on!"

"Sheba? What's wrong!?" Mia asked worriedly. Then she noticed something... there were no more bumps... they weren't on ground. Sheba jumped onto the back, and Jenna saw the horses had unhooked from the caravan. The cargo car took a nose dive down the hill and occasionally flew off the hill because of a bump. The girls all screamed especially during their air times.

-------

"Ivan... it's almost time..." Natalie said. She was wearing two black colored earrings that weren't too big but you could see them from just talking to her or looking at her face. Her dark black hair was in a ponytail. She wore a dark green tunic-dress that was ripped at the middle and a dark blue skirt. Ivan turned around and smiled. "Well, how do I look?"

"You look..." Natalie waited hopping it be something good. "...really cute." She forced a happy smile until he turned around she then frowned. Ivan was having trouble placing the button a clip together on his dark green cape.

"Grr... stupid cape." He growled. Natalie nervously stood behind him and looked over his shoulder seeing her in his mirror.

"Need help?" She asked innocently. Ivan smiled weakly and nodded. He turned to face her. She began fussing with the clip. "Wow... this thing is old... why don't you get a new one?"

"Well... it's kind of hard to explain." Ivan sighed. "It was given to me about four months ago, two months before my adventure ended, but the thing is it was given to me from someone very special to me."

"Who's that?"

"A girl named Sheba." He said.

"What's so special about her?" He smiled happily.

"Well, I'm in love with her..." He trailed off. Natalie fidgeted a bit. "... and if I'm right, she loves me too."

"But, what if she doesn't?"

"I don't know... but I hope she'll be here tonight, they said they would, but knowing Garet, they probably got stuck somewhere."

"Garet?"

"A friend that's a really dumb idiot." He chuckled and she giggled.

"I hope she'll be here too." Natalie said with a pang of jealousy in her voice. Luckily Ivan didn't notice.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Ivan!" Miles knocked on the door. "Let me in!" Ivan cracked a smile as Natalie had finished the button. Miles had gotten a lot more open then the first time he met him. He'd always be so proper but after getting used to Ivan, he had become relaxed and talked normally.

Ivan opened the door and burst into laughter when he saw Miles' hair. The boy's dark chestnut hair was spiked up in every direction.

"What!?" Miles yelled angrily.

"It's...it's nothing... you just like two of my friends combined!" Ivan said between moments of laughter.

"The clothes too?" Miles asked. He was wearing dark jeans with a white and blue t-shirt. He also had a black jacket saying the band's name: _'Misfits In Training'_.

"Nah... those are totally you." He chuckled a bit and Natalie joined in. Miles frowned. "C'mon, let's go get Ken." They both nodded and followed the spikey haired demon boy, to their band members room. They opened the door and Miles gasped as he saw Ken standing there without a piece of clothing.

"Woah! Ken!" Ivan then walked in and smiled but Natalie's response was just like Miles.

"What?"

"You've got a six-pack!?" Miles asked in disbelief.

"Um... Miles, you have one to... and so do I." Ivan said proudly. Miles looked at Ivan and pointed to Ken.

"Yeah! But this is Ken!"

"Um... hi? I'm still here you know."

"Oh, yeah... still! This is Ken were talking about!" Miles said.

"I'm still here damn it!"

"That's nice!" Miles retorted.

"Would you just quit insulting me so we can go?" Ken asked.

"Yeah... but wow Ken, nice six pack." Natalie complimented. Ken blushed.

"Thank you." He put his black shirt on and looked in the mirror. The black and shirt and tan khakis worked well. He smiled and they all left for the concert arena.

------

"Think this'll be good?" One professor asked another.

"I don't know, what do you think?" The second professor asked the third professor.

"Well, M.A.S.T. is known to not have a lot of good singers, nor band players." The third professor said thoughtfully. He turned to the next professor. "What do you think?"

"Um... what're we doing here again?" The professor asked stupidly.

"Shut up Bob."

"Otay!" Bob said happily.

------

"We're gonna die!" Jenna yelled. She and Sheba were on the left side of the caravan and Mia was on the right. They had gotten off the hill and were no going down a dirt path at a rather quick speed. They all screamed until Mia caught glimpse of a building. There were plenty of lights showering down on it.

"That's it!" Mia said pointing to the arena. Sheba yelled happily, but then screamed when the caravan just so happened to run straight into a pole cracking the van into two parts. They then went into two different roads. Because of the bushes Sheba and Jenna couldn't see Mia until they got to the end and saw the other half of the caravan empty.

"Mia!?" Sheba screamed.

"Jump off!" Mia yelled running out of the bushes when they passed her. They did so and rolled on the ground. She quickly ran to them and cast ply to heal any minor injuries. "You guys okay?" Her voice was a bit hoarse from screaming so much.

"Yeah... fine as a daisy." Jenna growled getting up. She looked at the runaway caravan. "Great, where are we?" Sheba groggily looked up and squealed happily.

"Guys were here!" Mia and Jenna looked at the big building that they **somehow** missed and hugged each other happily. "Let's go!" Sheba got up and ran into the building. The two older girls quickly followed.

------

"You guys go on in five minutes." The stage manager told the group. Ivan peeked through the curtains to find his friends.

"Where are you Sheba...?" Ivan whispered to himself. "I can't do this without you..."

------

"What do you mean you won't let us in!?" Sheba roared. For the past 3 and half minutes, Sheba and the guard had been arguing non stop.

"Isaac... where are you...?" Mia asked herself worriedly.

"Gang way!" Said a voice. Jenna and Mia looked to wear the voice came from. It was Isaac. He was here. When he got to them, he bent over and panted. He had ran almost the whole way because he had fallen off his mobile also. He flashed four tickets and the guard smiled and nodded.

"Sorry for inconvenience, right this way." The guard opened the door and they all rushed to the arena.

"Wait for us!" Piers yelled running as fast he could, he showed three tickets and pointed to the two behind him who were running as fast the could... which really wasn't that fast. "Would you hurry up!?"

-------

"C'mon Ivan, it's show time." He sighed and nodded. They all walked out onto the stage and picked up their instruments. Ivan tapped the microphone and grinned, 'Good, no feed back' He thought. He hoped it was a good sign.

"Hello everyone!" Ivan yelled into the microphone. Everyone turned their heads in almost every direction trying to find out where the voice was coming from. "Um... hello? Over here on the stage!" Everyone looked at the blond. "Uh... yeah... heh, hi." Miles groaned and grabbed the microphone.

"Listen everyone, we come from M.A.S.T. and we know that you find that school to be just a building and it has nothing worth anything inside of it." Miles took a deep breath. "Well it does!"

Natalie walked up to the microphone and grabbed it from Miles. "And it may seem that were small, and to you misfits, but yeah, maybe we are, but we've got pretty big brains for being so small!" Ken did a little number with his drum-set. (A/N: Ya know... the little joke thingy... okay, ignore me) Ivan gulped.

"So, listen to our instruments, and enjoy our show!" Ivan waited for the rest to get back to their stations. "This is dedicated to the one I love, Sheba." Some girls gave an 'aw' sound, both meaning 'aw he's taken' and 'aw that's so cute... I want him'... in ways, it was the same thing. He looked at Kraden who turned a lever that shut the lights off. "1, 2, 3!" They each began to play the song for their instrument, and Ivan took a deep breath. 'Where are you Sheba...?' He thought. He then poured himself into his lyrics.

------

"Shh... can you hear that?" Sheba asked making them all stop. She could hear a voice. "That's Ivan!" She rushed to the next door and ran down the hall to see Ivan singing his heart out while playing a funny looking instrument. The music sounded wonderful. He looked around and saw her standing there watching him. He wanted more then anything to run up and greet her, but he knew it would have to wait. Just seeing her here boosted his confidence.

He took a deep breath. The music stopped for a second.

"_And my people are the misfits, I won't let you down..."_

Miles took a breath and sung into his microphone, _"I know I'm trying..."_

"_I'm dizzy from whatever we just passed around, I bleed for the moments when we're here, and we're all around, they say tick tick, tell me where the time goes, oh life, you know it moves much to slow, tick tick, tell me where the time goes."_

He then made a sound that went with the beat of the song.

"Those are the ones for me, those are the ones for me, The Misfits, the freaks, the enemy, you and me... Those are the ones for me, yeah those are the ones for me, the misfits, the freaks, the enemy, you and me." He took a deep breath.

"Now, I when I hold this thing up, I want you to go alright, alright in a sing song voice, alright?!" Ivan yelled into the microphone. Some yelled a yes or yeah. "Say that again!" They all yelled yeah. It seemed they were all having fun, even the elder ones.

"And if I let it all bleed and they say..." He held the microphone up and the whole crowd sung.

"Alright, alright!"

"And if they just want me, and they say..."

"Alright, alright!" For a moment no one spoke.

"Yeah!" He held it up again.

"Alright, alright, alright...."

Ivan was now yelling in a sing song voice into the microphone, "Those are the ones for me, yeah those are the ones for me, the misfits! The freaks! The enemy! You and me! Those are the ones for me, yeah those are the ones for me, the misfits! The freaks, the enemy, you and me!"

His voice then became calm, "The misfits... the freaks... the enemy... you and me..." He eyed she and waved at her. The crowd up roared with clapping and cheering. Garet whistled loudly. They soon found their seat and watched the rest of the concert.

-----

"Good job you guys!" The principal said happily. "You really taught them!" Ivan smiled happily. "By the way... this is my friend, he's a music producer and I want him to speak with you."

"I see, so did you like it?" Miles asked.

"That horrible music, the singing, the clothes!?" The producer asked in disbelief.

"I guess not then." Ken said sadly.

"Are you kiddin'!? I loved it!" Natalie giggled and jumped up happily.

"Ivan!" The 15 year old froze and turned to see a blond looking straight at him. They both rushed to each other and embraced tightly. He then gave her a heartwarming, passionate kiss.

"I missed you Sheba."

"I missed you so much, you don't know Ivan."

"I think I do..." Ivan trailed off. "So, how'd you like it?"

"Loved the first song..."

"Really? That was dedicated to you." He smirked.

"Thanks, really." She kissed him, a bit more passionately then before. "Ivan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Sheba." He held her tightly in his arms.

"Aw... that is so cute."

"Too much PDA!" Garet pretended to gag. While Jenna elbowed him in the stomach. It seemed like they were on speaking terms once again.

"You're just jealous." She laughed.

"What's PDA?" Felix asked.

"Woah... Felix! You spoke!" Isaac said astonished.

"Um... yeah... so?"

"Well... that's actually the first time this chapter."

"What?"

"Nothing." Mia and Isaac said at the same time. They looked at each other hugged. Just seeing the two younger adepts made them want to get close.

"Someone answer my question!"

"PDA is public displays of affection." Piers told his friend.

"Oh..."

"Well, this looks like a little good time for the end of tonight."

"I'm tired." Everyone began to leave until it was just Sheba and Ivan.

"Ivan?"

"Yeah..."

"Who's that Natalie girl?"

"Oh... her... well... um..."

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woooo! I finished a story! Holy crap! I know this was the worst story ever... jeebus. Hope the sequels better.

Thanks to the reviewers:

_Lord Cynic:_ I love coffee, but I also love coke... so, enough caffeine for me! Um... thanks for reviewing...sorta...

_Princess Viv:_ Thanks for reviewing, and good luck with your story. I'm working hard on my next two ones.

_Death Scythe X-9:_ Thanks.

_Stupid person:_ Um...thanks...bye

Well... that was fun. I know the story sucked, and I'm really sorry it did... wish I could've done better.


End file.
